The prior art is documented with splitter destruction devices, such as which can be used in the effective destruction of digital data containing disks (CD Rom, optical disks, etc.). A first example of this is depicted in US 2009/0120260, to Hutchison, which teaches a manual DVD splitter for destroying or disabling an information or data storage device. The splitter includes a first layer and a second layer bonded together. A mechanical is inserted into the data storage device in order to cause the first and second layers to separate from each other.
DE 100 61 321 teaches another type of method and device for the manual/mechanical destruction of data recorded on a CD and so that the CD cannot be read by a CD-ROM device in a computer. This is accomplished through the formation of a number of holes in the surface of the CD via a guillotine device with a series of spikes (C) for perforation of the CD.
A further type of guillotine apparatus, such as which is associated with slicing of a food article (bagel) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,078 to Ricard which teaches a receptacle for holding the bagel (such being vertically arrayed). A blade holder with a blade, a handle and a pair of blade guarding walls is provided. The food holder has a base and a pair of spaced vertical receptacle walls extending upwardly from the base forming a pair of opposed vertical slots. The blade holder has a handle, a pair of spaced transparent blade guarding walls surrounding and guided along the vertical walls of the food holder, and a blade having a pair of serrated cutting edges intersecting one another. The blade is arranged and dimensioned to ride in the vertical slots and to traverse the central part of the receptacle when the handle is vertically actuated to slice the food article, during which the bagel is held by a cradle which has blade protection lips to guard the blade cutting edge at the lower travel limit.